


Winds rising, once more

by varupikusu



Series: Kingmakers [2]
Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Censored Swearing, Gen, References to Depression, References to Social Anxiety, Sequel, but i'll fix it i swear, character tags added as the plot continues, frequent hiatuses expected, i'm still working out dynamics, the difficulties of atonement, the writer crying in the background as they still haven't gotten out of writing hell apparently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varupikusu/pseuds/varupikusu
Summary: The notes are still being weaved. The journey hasn't ended yet, but worry not, it will. Eventually.A sequel to 'Kingmakers: The Remnant and the Remembrances', a canon divergence AU, adapting the DLC sections of NNK2. As a result prior reading of that fic may be necessary. NNK2 belongs to Level 5. Non-OC characters do not belong to the writer.
Series: Kingmakers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1063217
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. An Overture

_‘And who do we have here?’_

The stage is pitch black. But how would one know that it was a stage in the first place? As he pondered, he couldn’t shake the sensation of being watched; an enormous eye, bearing down like a ceiling ready to collapse- until it drew away, leaving a vacuum in the room.

_‘Indeed, you are the unlucky firstworlder! Quite odd that you would be here, alone. Normally you’d be visiting with your friends.’_ A looming thought. _‘In fact, come. Let me see if anything’s different with you.’_ Nothing happens. _‘Ah, yes. I’m in control here. Haven’t had visitors here yet.’_ A spotlight shines down from above, bright enough to make him avert his eyes. _‘Quite right, quite right… aaaand there it is. **Not** quite right. In fact, a total, complete mess when it comes to things going the way they should, but at least I can still see both of your memories...’_

But who are you?

_‘Me? Fine question, that is.’_ A scrabbling sound, and a spotlight turns on amidst the dark. Under it stands… stands a spindly someone that decided that a huge, hatted rabbit head with comically stretched eyes and a dandy suit fitted each other without possibly traumatizing adults or children alike. ‘Now, now.’ The rabbit taps its hat with a cane conjured from thin air, and voices weave together to become one. ‘Comment on my appearance all you like, but this is the appearance I take.’ They take a bow, keeping their head low. ‘I have many names. The First without form. A seeker of saviors.’ Whatever third name bursts, unintelligible. ‘But most of you should know me as-’ They look up. ‘-the Conductor.’

A wind whistles. Rumbling sounds in the distance, and the Conductor clicks their tongue, ‘Of course, luck’s not on our side today. I’m going to have to take shelter in someone else’s dreams at this-’ The howl of the wind covers whatever curse was released. ‘-rate! Anyway, to you, advice.’ The spotlight gutters out. ‘The Horned One defeated, Zayin stirs, and with him, his realm and his creations. This is your, and our only chance of putting the timeline back on the path intended. Be on your move, and whatever you do, never, never give up!’

The spotlight above flickers, and he is falling, falling-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh why do i do this
> 
> Anyway, welcome to the sequel and thank you for still taking a look after so long! I've actually ruminated on it for a long, long while, and since this was planned to begin with, I thought I might as well get it out of my head. There's going to be a lot of tough spots to work through so hopefully we'll have the patience to keep this going.


	2. A formal request for help

Ubgub shuffled, balancing the tray with teapots and a cup. For there will be a guest, a guest is on their way! She saw it from the windows, a blue flash at the shore. Now how should Ubgub get on the table? 

The Higgledie squeaked as the heavy load was taken off its head- the man with short-cut blue hair placed the tray on the table, then looked, again, not quite at her. Not a Pure-Hearted one, after all. ‘Thank you, small one.’ He said, then walked over to the wall, ink blue poncho swishing, and picked up the grey metal staff with the glass orb and sparklies inside. Ubgub never quite understood his caution, but floated over anyway.

* * *

Bracken waved at Marly, who kept watch near the Tripdoor, and crunched her way across the blue-black gravel of the shores of Leucippes, towards the repurposed stone house, Leafbook in hand. _Knock twice, then four times._ She gave off a heavy sigh, raised her arm at the wooden door- enhanced to be resistant to the salt-laden air, then followed the instructions Naverre had sent her. Twice, pause, then four… The door opened, somewhat, and Naverre peered out, furrowed brows relaxing. ‘Thank you for coming, Bracken.’ She raised her hand in greeting, then the door swung wider open.

‘Shoes outside, if you would. Have a seat when you’re in.’ Naverre said as he went back inside the house. Ubgub, the Light-aspected Higgledie squeaked as Pyrite floated down, and Bracken placed her boots next to the maroon ones while they enacted some sort of power stance. 

The interior of the house was about as drab as outside, and barely more cozy. A simple hammock in a corner, and the metal wand was rested next to it on the wall. A crude bookshelf with books and papers with wanted monsters drawn on them spilling off some of the racks. A table with a kettle in the middle, and sacks of various grains, tubers and dried game stacked in the opposite corner, next to a closed door(which logically, Bracken thought, should be the loo). A small fire coughed trails of smoke that snaked around a pot with a cloth draped over it. A rock weighed the cloth down in the center, which Naverre inspected before poking the flame with a stick. As for the thousands-of-years old ex-king and near destroyer of worlds himself… for anyone who hadn’t seen him since his only appearance in Evermore, back when he was brought back from the ruins of Allegoria, he would be almost be unrecognisable. It was the intended effect, but...

_'I hereby pledge my loyalty and my- the former lands of Allegoria to Evermore and its allies.’ The man in muddied, gold-embedded clothes said, kneeling. Scruffy, long blue hair covered his face, hiding his reaction to the scrutiny of the other leaders. The sickly green color had faded from his skin, but he was scarily pale. ‘Make use of them as you may.’_

And that was already three months ago- and three months since they looked into ways of finding the Chief Consul, with meagre effect. Naverre turned around. As of now, three months later, Naverre looked at least somewhat more normal; more modern. An ink-blue poncho, shirt and trousers, the experimentative two-handed staff that Broadleaf issued him, and short hair with strands that fell past his forehead. Still pale and bearing an expression as welcoming as rock, but he didn’t look half-dead anymore.

‘Tea?’ Naverre asked, and Bracken shook her head. Judging from the smell, it was more burnt grain water than tea.

‘Is it something about the Magituner?’ She asked. ‘No. I would approach the Broadleaf technicians if that were the case.’ Naverre took a breath before continuing. ‘It’s about the wanted monsters so far.’ That’s right, he had more or less thrown himself into being a bounty hunter after being issued the tuner. Bracken rested her chin on her hand. ‘What about them?’

‘Tainted energy. Like the Horned One.’ Naverre answered, but he must have noted the questioning look she had, as he looked away for a moment. ‘It’s normal.’ Bracken quickly said. ‘The Horned One tore open the sky for a while there, whatever’s left of it could affect other monsters.’

‘It’s not that.’ Naverre bit his lip for a moment, then pulled out a scroll from the bookshelf, spreading it out on the table- a map of the continents. ‘I didn’t want to believe it either, but as the numbers grew, I cannot call it a gut feeling much longer. Look.’ He pointed at the red crosses on the parchment, and Bracken stood up to get a better view.

There were around fifty of such crosses. A good majority of them were around Cloudcoil, some of which being in Ding Dong Dell territory; thinning as the distance to the area increased(and notably, none near Evermore), but- Bracken traced with her finger across the map. A smattering of crosses scattered along the eastern cliffs of Broadleaf. ‘I tracked down the monsters with the same type of corruption and behavior.’ Naverre muttered. ‘It’s cause for concern.’ 'Why are you telling me this?’ Bracken demanded. ‘Why not tell Evermore directly?’

‘A cause for concern,' Naverre answered, 'but there’s still not enough evidence. I wish to investigate further before we can confirm it as a cause for alarm.’ He swept a hand over the map, and the crosses disappeared as he pointed at the westernmost edge of the North Rift. ‘Here: Crooked Cavern.’ Bracken looked closer at the depiction of the secluded corner: the mountains were drawn to surround the periphery, and she understood. ‘You need an aircraft.’

Naverre nodded. ‘One that isn’t reliant on magic, but… are you willing to help?’

Well, not much reason to refuse. It was something that could cause a centuries old mage concern, as much as an adversary he had been previously. ‘What was that about magic?’ Bracken asked. Naverre nudged the map before answering. ‘I tried going near the area. It wasn’t close enough, but something’s wrong there. It’s better to play safe.’

A magic densimeter to be brought, then, among other preparations. Bracken considered her schedule- the routine report filing, while due soon, could be burnt through given enough of the Sirius. (A brew of Rocket Fuel and Hot-Tip Tea named after the brightest star seen at sea that, according to reviewers, made them _siriusly_ see stars for days. It did about as much as the usual energy drink for her when she first started drinking the stuff.) ‘I’ll get back to you via Leafbook. Expect a reply by tomorrow, there’s a bit of paperwork before I can lend an aircraft.’ 

Naverre nodded, and Bracken made her way towards the door. “Why did you ask me, anyway?’ ‘You’re the… I can trust you to be levelheaded.’ It was a compliment, but it didn't answer her question. ‘But why don’t you-’ It was a question left unanswered for so long. ‘-actually, why can’t you go get help from Evermore?’ ‘I cannot.’ The answer was given with a steely sharpness, and as useful as melting steel with water. Bracken decided to press on.

‘But we’re all in the same alliance.' She reasoned. 'Seeking help or collecting bounties from Broadleaf is the same as doing so from Evermore.’ Naverre was visibly grimacing now. ‘I know that. I just-’ Averting his eyes and keeping them on the map, he shook his head. ‘A personal preference.’

Bracken stared at the blue-haired sorcerer before resigning herself to accepting the answer. ‘...If you say so.’ The question may as well be kept for another day. ‘Again, I’ll-’ She was interrupted by Naverre, who said, ‘Leafbook. Got it.’

It was clear she was being blocked out. Bracken whistled out a sigh and opened the door. ‘See you around, then.’ Marly jogged closer and gave a questioning look, and she gave a peace sign.

* * *

Naverre watched as the airship took off, turned, and slid into a half-sitting position under the window. The low-squatting house seemed so very large. Why couldn’t he, she asked. They were all well-meaning, kind-hearted people, he knew that from how he was alive, and how there were still customary messages on his Leafbook informing him about the various events in Evermore and its allied nations and encouraging him to take part. As they would for everyone with a Leafbook. And he was trying to atone, trying to… from how he was trying to help sort out the source of tainted energy.

But it wasn’t enough. When would it be enough? Stupid boy, it would never be. How does one atone for centuries of sacrilege and murder and manipulation? Wouldn’t a single mistake make him just as bad as he were before, when he was half a puppet? Do as he might, he would never be welcome in Evermore. Sure, he hadn’t been in Evermore since he left it, three months ago, having pledged his loyalty, but he was sure of it. How haven’t they sent him to the gallows already? He was the one who robbed people of their homes, the nations of their stability, Evermore of a crucial ally and friend, how haven’t they come around to that fact? No, no. That wasn’t right. How dare he be that shameless to think that of Evermore? A truly repentant person would just march himself-

As usual, a quick knock against the wall was enough to jog him out of his own pity party. Tick, tick, vapors rising and dripping down into the pot. He stared at the ceiling. A gentle light floated nearby, enveloping his face in warmth. The Higgledie. The Zodiarchy never liked how he was prone to weeping, and he didn’t like it, either. He needed to do more. Do… _something_ , it wasn’t enough, maybe that’d put him beyond the threshold of being barely trustworthy.

He picked himself off the floor. Tomorrow, he had to be ready. Whether anything happened or not, he had better not become a liability. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From one person who's not okay to another, yeehaw!
> 
> Thank you for reading the actual chapter 1! I don't have that many chapters stocked up yet so there will be an update eventually haha. Just posting these two atm to gauge how I should be going from here. Kinda wanted to explore Naverre as a character considering what Evermore would do and how he could react to it, which is basically picking up the bad habits left behind by his mentor(and someone else that we know quite well). Please look forward to the next chapters!


	3. Reckoning

A hammer here, a twist of a screw there, and- Tani bit her lip, tugged down the goggles from the leather cap, pinched her nose and pulled the lever. Instead of the coughing sputter and spew of black smoke, the engine purred. Yes! She cheered inwards before releasing the vice grip on her nose and turning off the engine once again. Looking up at the blue sky peppered with clouds, she wondered if she should take the Birdmobile Mark Two point Three for a spin-

‘Tani!’ Someone called, and she ducked. Didn’t sound like it was old Niall, or Fitch. ‘Tani, where are you?’ The voice called again, and now she could narrow it down- Henny? Blimey, she sure hoped Henny didn’t find out she lost the book-

Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and Tani sprung up, looked and grinned. ‘Bracken!’ Bracken waved in greeting and said, ‘There’s still a bit of smoke coming from the tail end, if you want to fix that later. I’m here to ask for a favour.’ The First Lady of Tech stepped back while Tani adjusted her aviator’s suit and hopped off from the aircraft. Grass crunched as she did. ‘What’s up, Bracken?’ Tani asked

Bracken thought for a while before answering, ‘Got to borrow a 'mobile. A four-seater if that’s available.’ ‘Four?’ Tani pushed up the goggles onto the top of her cap. ‘What for?’ Pun not intended. ‘We’re going to Crooked Cavern.’ Bracken answered. That wasn't expected. ‘Crooked Cavern? That’s a place we sky pirates have been avoiding for ages. Who’s going?’ Bracken raised four fingers as she counted off the names. ‘Me, Drew, Marly, Naverre-’

Wait, wait, wait. ‘Na _verre_?’ Tani interrupted. She knew that he’d holed himself down in Leucippes’ and became a hunter from Bracken, but she’d only heard about him otherwise from the gossip surrounding the monster hunts: time and time again, they had found the monster held down by vines of dark magic and missing a claw or a piece of hide- a trophy, but no one had ever the caster himself. ‘What is he up to?’ Bracken frowned and answered, ‘Something about an upsurge of tainted monsters near Cloudcoil. There were reports, right?’

‘Lemme think.’ Tani shuffled. ‘Five last month.’ It was just the third day of the month of the Six Serpents, so a report for this month wouldn’t be coming in yet. Bracken nodded and followed up with another question. ‘And before that?’ ‘Three…’ Tani looked up. ‘Anything wrong about that?’

‘Naverre seems to think with the Horned One’s defeat, there shouldn’t be any tainted monsters at all.’ Bracken shrugged. ‘He asked nicely.’ 

Was it something about age that made people less willing to be honest about their intentions? Tani huffed. ‘I don’t get it. He could just come and ask. Avoiding Evermore like- like some kind of plague won’t do him any favors. It’s not like he’s got a worldwide debt and nowhere to hide. If anything we’re the _least_ likely to try and eat him alive.’ If it were up to the Sky Pirates, for example, he would have his head dashed against the rocks some time ago, and even if he didn’t, there would be eyes on him for a long, long while. And there goes her mood! Tani sighed. ‘Crooked Cavern, was it? I’ll check on the four-seaters.’ ‘Tani-’ Bracken began, but was interrupted by a different voice. ‘And I’ll be coming too.’ 

The two turned to see Evan standing just a few paces away, yellow grass lapping at his ankles with the wind. ‘Evan!’ Bracken greeted. ‘How long have you been there?’ Evan did a sheepish grin. ‘Enough to get the gist of it. Ahem. Monitoring and minimizing the Horned One’s effects on the world is still one of our major goals. I suppose meeting on the shores opposite should do. And we have to let Batu know about where we’re going too…’

An investigation party, then. Just like- _almost_ like old times. Leander was busy with preparing Hydropolis for the big move to the new continent left behind from Allegoria’s return, and Roland… with both seats of consul abandoned shortly within each other, Evan took up the habits of paperwork and planning. ‘Tae apple ain’t go fallin’ far from tae tree, eh?’ Niall complained once. It was used in context of his proposal for a casino getting its monthly rejection, but the sentence stung true. At least he was better at allocating resources-

‘That’s about it.’ Evan concluded, breaking Tani’s train of thought. ‘I’ll get going, then.’ Bracken answered, ‘Got some work to follow up on. Say hello to Andrew for me, yeah? He's a odd bot- need some praise now and then to keep him working.’ 

A blue light, and the First Lady of Tech warped away. Tani stared up at the sky- the sun was well into its peak. ‘You had lunch yet, Evan?’ She asked

* * *

‘Say, Tani.’ Evan put down his sandwich. ‘What should I feel about this?’

The Minister of Air Forces blinked and asked back, ‘What do you mean?’ 

The trees around the Kingmaker cathedral rustled, casting gold light here and there. Water trickled down the waterways lining the altar. Lofty snored, coiled around the altar in his dragon form and sheltering his head under one of the nooks and crannies. Evan furrowed his brows. ‘I don’t know. I wanted to join in the investigation immediately, but it’s been almost an hour since and I… I thought I would feel worried? Maybe excited? But I’m not either of that. I don’t even feel much of anything about working with Naverre.’ Evan stared intensely at the sardine filling. ‘It feels exactly like doing paperwork.’ 

‘That’s because you hit your highest highs and lowest lows at your tens, mun.’ Lofty rumbled behind them. ‘Stuff like that’d iron you right up.’ It made sense, but Evan nibbled on the sandwich. There was another question he wanted to ask. ‘Then what about Naverre?’

‘Cor, _you_ tell me.' Lofty answered, 'You fetched him and Noumenia from Allegoria, listened to him pledge loyalty, then wanted pretty much nothin’ to do w’him. Same as him not wanting anythin’ to do with Evermore.’ The Kingmaker snorted. ‘It’s just a matter o’ choice, havin’ an opinion or not. En’t it right, Tani?’ Tani spluttered and turned around, scrunching her face and yelling, ‘Oi!’

Lofty cackled and unfurled himself, lifting into the air and whipping leaves into their faces. Tani huffed and settled. Evan bit down on the sandwich and munched. ‘I don’t deny it.’ Tani admitted after a while. ‘I don’t like how he acts as if somehow, Evermore isn’t doing anythin’ for him. He’s the one who isn’t reciprocating!’ Was it that he was trying to not think about it because of- because of their link? Evan thought to himself. _‘Won’t put it against you.’_ Lofty continued, speaking through telepathy. _‘We all knew it was going to happen, but it happened all the same.’_

_A clear blue sky, devoid of the rift and a ground no longer dead rock and rubble, but peppered with grass. The sorcerer with long, scruffy blue hair laid some ways off to the side, in front of a moss-covered King’s Cradle. The Horned One was finally gone! Evan scrambled to his feet, really to exclaim victory, but saw Leander picking up a sword with a yellow blade, visibly shaken. ‘I should’ve known. The moment the Horned One was unleashed, he wouldn’t have made it.’ Leander muttered, raising his head. ‘Who we saw- no. What we saw was a simulacrum. What remaining grip on its power he had, with the sword as its foci…’_ It was a day to remember, when the five stood around numbly even as the soldiers ran up to greet them. 

A victory without closure.

 _‘Oh, ‘nd somethin’ else before I go do m’ patrols, mun.’_ Lofty muttered in his mind. _‘Saw someone comin’ youer way.’_ Evan looked up, just in time to see Hau Ling running down the walkway. ‘Your Majesty!’ She shouted, skidded to a halt and puffed, having ran from one end of Evermore to the other. ‘I- huff- I-’

‘Whoa, whoa, calm down a little.’ Tani interjected, hand raising and forming a water spell. Evan nodded quickly and did the same, drawing the water from the aqueducts nearby. The next couple of minutes went by with the two kids dousing down Hau Ling, whose long-sleeved clothes did not do the dogfolk diviner any favours during the summer heat.

‘That’s very much better. Thank you...’ Hau Ling coughed, shook the water out of her hair and pushed it away from her eyes. ‘The stars are speaking.’ Right now? But it was the middle of the day! ‘Occurrences like these are very rare,' Hau Ling continued, 'so I deemed it necessary to inform you immediately. Now, the message. I have deciphered it on my way here.’

Hau Ling looked to the sky, beyond the clouds. Her eyes, narrowed, glimmered in the shade. ‘One and one will lead your path towards his awakening when the sun next rises.’ A drop of water trailed its way down her face. ‘Follow the rabbit. Tread carefully.’ Evan narrowed his eyes and considered the message. ‘A warning.’

‘Yes.’ Hau Ling confirmed his speculation. ‘Something- I cannot say what- hangs in the balance, so be cautious, Your Majesty.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long since i wrote about these guys aaaaa
> 
> thank you for reading chapter 3! I'm just setting stuff up, really, so don't mind me lol


	4. Jumps and hops in the rain

Waves lapped onto sand. The indigo sky and sea melted into each other at the horizon. Naverre took out his Leafbook and checked the message Bracken sent him. _‘Got the green light. Meetup 0800. Evan and Tani are coming along.’_ And on the next line, _‘aka you can expect Batu to hop on, as well as some hardware changes. some idea what’s going to happen.’_

06:44, which ticked to 06:45 after a few beats. The Higgledie hadn’t come along, most likely still snoozing in the hut. A notification rolled along the upper edge of the tablet. ‘Weather prediction: Bouts of rain for the morning today! Remember to put away your laundry!’, It said. He’d arrived too early, but that meant he had time to prepare. Right. Keep an eye on the entrance to Evermore. Go over and greet them when they appear. Thank them for their assistance. That should do for the initial meeting. Naverre let out a breath, put away the Leafbook, and got ready to revise. A greeting- A crunch on the sand behind him. He tightened his grip on the Magituner, and turned around. 

A muscular man with a brown mullet, covered by a cap. White shirt, green sleeveless tunic, brown gloves and boots with metal poleyns and vambraces, axe- ‘Batu, Minister of Defense.’ Naverre concluded, keeping himself from following it up with a ‘What are you doing here?’. Now was not the time to make a bad impression so soon after their last clash. Batu huffed and hoisted his axe so that he was resting the handle on his shoulders. ‘Mornin’ patrols. Thought the meetup ain’t until an hour or two.’ Naverre could feel himself getting defensive as he answered, ‘I woke up early.’ ‘Sounds like a common ailment.’ Batu answered, still staring at him.

He was being assessed, clearly. The uncomfortable stare-off continued for at least four, five washes of the wave before Batu took something out from his arms band and tossed it at Naverre. It clattered on the sand- a sword? ‘What do you want?’ Ah, that came too hostile… Batu huffed and answered, ‘What else? It’s early enough. A spar, that’s what.’

Now? What _did_ Batu want? What was he supposed to do, actually fight him? But he should pick up the sword before he overstayed his welcome. Naverre raised the sword and readied his stance, crossing the sword over his staff- but Batu was already rushing forward, axe in hand. Wait, _wait_ , he wasn’t ready! Was it a serious- he managed to throw aside the first swing, block the second; but what now? Counterattack? Magic? Batu jumped back, likely readying his next attack…

Except he didn’t. A dull thump sounded as Batu dropped the head of the axe onto the sand. ‘Had a feelin’ this was goin’ to happen. Three months a hermit with beasts as company, were ye.’ The sky pirate- former sky pirate?- rubbed his nose. ‘Ye gone plucked yer teeth out with all that thinkin’, cub. I should’ve hauled ye out o’ there even if that blasted Tyran was bein’ trouble way back.’

Naverre stared at the sand: drops of rain were beginning to fall now. Wasn't that a good thing?' ‘Isn’t that a good thing?' He said. No need to worry over an old enemy turning his blade against you.

‘Not when it doesn’t do ye any good.’ Batu grumbled, jabbing a finger in Naverre’s direction. ‘Ain’t it just the same torment tormentin’ ye for a good millenia?’ The pitter-patter of raindrops grew denser. He spoke the truth, and the truth stung- but what else could he have done? What else... Naverre tightened his grip on the sword and stuck the Magituner on the sand. 

‘So. A rematch?’ Batu was saying. ‘Yes.’ He had answered before he knew it. Batu gave a grin, hoisted the axe onto his shoulder again and adapted a bracing posture. ‘Aye, aye.’ The waves behind him receded and swelled. A different approach. The sands shifted once more as the water dragged it back, and Naverre darted forward.

The upward swipe skidded along the axe’s handle. Batu blocked the strike without problem, turned the axe so that the flat of it faced him, and swept the axe along the ground- an attempt to trip him. He hopped over it and almost lost balance from the wet sand. Still recoverable; a pivot, and the momentum brought the sword back against the axe. Naverre quickly regretted trying to pit his strength against Batu’s: with a clatter, Batu broke through the lock aside with a might that sent the sword out of his hands, the axe pointing towards the ground. He knew better this time; Naverre kept a foot on the axe handle and caught the sword mid-air, just in time for Batu to lift the axe into air, launching him along with it. 

A moment to assess the situation before he landed. Rain, rain- that was it. A splash as his feet touched ground and slid backwards. Naverre pressed a hand onto the sand, willing pressure down, then up; tendrils of water burst up around Batu- no, hold up, this was a spar! He shook the rain out of his eyes, and the spell faded as soon as it was weaved, the water joining the sand once more. The sparring had to end soon, before he went over his head. Tightening his grip around the sword, he took two steps back, inhaled, and lunged.

The momentum screeched to a halt. The flat of the sword was poised a few inches away from Batu’s left calf. A few inches under the sword, Batu had turned his axe so that if he raised it, the curve of the blade would catch onto the sword and promptly disarm him. 

The victor was decided, then. Naverre withdrew the sword, the rush of the fight finally catching up to him in breaths, and handed it back to Batu. If the sky pirate was trying to motivate him through the bout, then he should thank him… ‘Is it your habit to fight people to teach them life lessons?’ No, _no,_ foot in mouth, foot in mouth-

Batu barked out a laugh. ‘Ain’t _yer_ habit to mince ye words, is it now?’ He shook water out of his mullet. ‘Only if that gets people to listen, ‘is all. Got t’ make up for the lost time one way or ‘nother.’ 

A shout to his left brought his attention to an old woman plodding her way towards them, holding a rather large umbrella. ‘What in the cloudcotton are you two doing out here?’ She shouted and turned to march in the direction of Evermore. ‘Sheesh! Come along if you don’t want to get beaten by the cold!’ Ginger hair held up by a white hat, a rustic dress and apron… the Higgledie tamer Martha? The sands shifted around her- that must be the Higgledies moving around. ‘Yes, ma’am.’ Batu muttered. Was the Minister of Defense… _intimidated_ by this old lady? And more importantly, was he included in the summons? Time to sneak off-

He was more or less hauled back. ‘Ye wouldn’t want to get in any bad favours with the Higgledies.’ Batu said, marching Naverre forward. ‘No squirmin’ out o’ this one.’

* * *

Bracken checked her watch. 0715… More than enough time. Pyrite chirruped as they made their way to Auntie Martha’s place. Pyrite would have to wait here for a while, with the previous warning about polluted magic. At least the rain had let up before she left, which was nice... She knocked on the door. ‘Come in!’ Auntie Martha shouted from inside. 

She stepped in and promptly noticed there were guests at the Higgledie caretaker’s house already, sitting at the table with towels draped over the both of them. Must have been caught in the rain earlier… Bracken blinked. They look familiar, didn’t they?

‘Hoy, Bracken.’ Batu waved from where he sat. On the side nearer to the table, three or four Higgledies took turns poking Naverre, who stared and numbly raised a hand in greeting before quickly looking away and taking a sip of water from the cup he was holding, unaware of the sprites’ shenanigans. 

Auntie Martha hurried out from inside the back room, looking at least slightly miffed. ‘Not drenched too, are you? Good! Don’t learn from these two buffoons here!’ It… might be for the best that Bracken didn’t sate her curiousity, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight filler so I can pace this out a little, and also Batu back to his antics again!
> 
> Thank you for reading chapter 4! I'm actually still figuring out character dynamics, but I think it'd be more appropriate that Naverre's more tolerated by the two adults in the party so far. It's hard to think when there's so much stuff to fill in.


	5. The puzzle

While he still hadn’t talked since getting on the Skygrowler(formerly known as Zippelin the First), the sparring session somehow made it a bit more tolerable. Odd how that worked, Naverre thought as he held onto the Magituner and kept sitting, unless the ride to Crooked Cavern being barely half an hour also factored into it.

‘There it is.’ Tani said, pointing at a line of jagged hills just on the horizon. Evan took a pair of binoculars and looked, whereas Tani turned the Skygrowler, formerly known as Zippelin the first, left. ‘Gotcha.’ Bracken answered, flipping open her Leafbook and connecting a device to it, resting both on the bench while she tapped away. ‘Come here, Naverre. Let’s combine what you theorised about the area with the data here.’ She said. He had seen enough of the contraptions to understand the fundamentals, at least. If the screen was green, almost blue, then...

‘A thinning of magic from the area surrounding.’ He said after a few moments of observation. ‘And the red point there is… the island, yes?’ Bracken nodded. If an area lacked in magic except for one specific point, it would mean that that point was making use of magic so much that it was pulling in more. Like Hydropolis… ‘Something is being casted there.’ He could conclude as much. ‘As to what, I cannot tell.’

‘Love t’ continue the conversation, but ye should hold onto somethin.’ Batu announced. ‘There’s a reason why we’ve a whole lecture worth of yabbering on why Crooked’s off limits each year.’ They all did, reaching for the handles that lined the interior of the Airgrowler.

The Skygrowler continued moving forward, then stuttered and lost altitude- gears clanked and whirred as the aircraft activated more abilities to climb back to its intended height. ‘If we were in the old model airmobiles, we would’ve crashed already.’ Tani continued. ‘We move near the place? No more wind under our wings, _and_ our engines fail.’ ‘How did you…’ Evan bit his lip. ‘Actually, let’s not get into that. We'll just count our blessings.’ 

They were now over the basin, and Lofty(currently in his stubbly appearance) hopped in front of one of the windows to look. ‘That looks mighty familiar.’ He suddenly commented, without any humor. ‘What do you mean, Lofty?’ Evan asked.

‘You remember what I said about my origins, yeah? The ‘looking for an ol’ lady to turn into a Kingmaker part?’ Lofty bounced. ‘It was just a normal island when I was there, but the rest? That’s the spot. Even the patterns on the ground, swear that was-’ Lofty jumped again, then squished himself against the window. ‘Youer see that?’

It was clear after a bit that they had all missed it, and Lofty angrily huffed. ‘Righto, never mind what I said. Just do us a favor and don’t step on the lines when you hop off, ya hear me?’

* * *

The basin was thoroughly barren and formed with flat rock, with lines drawn in dark blue ink separating the surface into three sections. More lines weaved in the middle, with almost a solid rectangle covering the center. Taking Lofty’s advice, the group assembled, stepping off the rope ladder while giving the lines a clear berth. The atmosphere was almost as unwelcoming as the place’s appearance; without any wind, the heat collected in the basin, rendering the place stuffy and stale. The only saving grace was that it was yet to be midday.

‘Yep, that’s the exact patterns, and yep, that’s the cave…’ Lofty hopped up to it, and looked inside. ‘Looks clear to me as well-’ 

Something within the cave stirred, and a glow shot out from inside, arching and jumping between the lines. Wilted flowers straightened up along the lines, bloomed, then shrunk into the soil. _Rejuvenate?_ The light reached the other end of the basin, avoiding the solid rectangle in the center, followed lines that guided it back towards the cave, and this time, it covered the rectangle. Something shimmered in the mist: something metallic, like a door-

_‘Join my revelry. I wish only that of you...’_ A myriad of sylphic whispers. _‘The blessings by the God of Gods himself will fill you with honor.’_ _‘You needs but only prove your strength. Trample all that is weak, or be felled yourself-’_

The door disappeared as soon as it appeared, and the hushed voices immediately vanished, leaving behind a spinning sensation. He had to lean on the Magituner, lest the draining heat became the final straw. ‘Youer saw that, right?’ Lofty was saying. ‘That door-like thingy. When it appeared, there was this whoosh of energy that I felt. Was the same ol’ tainted feel like the Horned One, but it wasn’t gunky like.’ The Kingmaker made a motion to pick his nose. ‘I could call it _distilled_ , if youer get my gist. Ptooey!’

The three almost immediately turned to look at him. It wasn’t helping. Evan was about to say something- ‘You good?’ Bracken asked. ‘You’ve gotten even paler.’ ‘I’m fine.’ Naverre answered. The sensation was passing, but if the spellcasting was consistent, then there would be another pulse coming soon. He straightened up and walked towards the cave. ‘We should find out where the light is coming from.’

The interior of the cave was drawn all over with the same dark ink, only leaving a gap between them and the ones that lead outside. A statue stood in the furthest corner: one with a simple, dark blue orb, where all the criss-crossing lines all lead to. It resembled those in the Kingmakers’ cradles, somehow. The group stepped closer, and the statue glowed with a gentle light.

_‘State your purpose if you do not want to join the dust at your feet.’_ It was a strict, feminine voice. Lofty's eyes widened in alarm, but then he hopped forward like it was nothing. ‘Hey! Hey! Ali! It’s youer pal, Lofty!’

The statue almost blinked. _‘I recognise that light…_ _Draigfawrlanlofft_ _. It has been a long time since you last came seeking for my help. If you are here, then… who is it that you are bonded to?’_ Evan stepped forward. ‘I am the king of Evermore, Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum. We come to investigate the source of the recent corruption of the monsters surrounding the area.’

_‘Surprising, but that must be an indication of your talents.’_ There was no malice in her voice, although it grew harsh again. _‘However, I must ask this, Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum. Do you understand who is entombed here?’_

‘A major source of the corrupted energies?’ Evan suggested. _‘No, not quite. I asked who, not what.’_

The silence hung in the air for a few beats, then a whistle like sigh came from the statue. _‘For too many years, bandits have come for the treasure that lies here, and I have reduced them and their greed to nothing each time, yet now no one remembers the myths… Very well. Because of Draigfawrlanlofft, I will give you a chance. A trial. Seek the origins of this place: seek why this place must be sealed away beyond time itself. You will understand my intentions then; I will not allow you to interfere otherwise. I may yet sustain the seal for a few millenia more if needed.’_ With that, the voice faded.

They were left to puzzle over the request for a while. ‘Wait, wait.’ Tani shouted. ‘Where do we even start? You can’t just send us on a wild goose chase just like that!’

After a moment, the voice came back, and when it spoke, it almost sounded apologetic. _‘You have a point. Very well, I may give you a hint to start. Seek the story of the Godsmaid.’_ Godsmaid… It sounded familiar, somehow. Wasn’t it one of the fairytales that were documented in Allegoria? Meanwhile, Lofty hopped once, almost in excitement. _‘Any more, and I fear that it will start becoming too easy for you. Now go.'_

* * *

‘I’m guessing it’s about time for a visit to Boddly’s.’ Evan said, as the aircraft whirred to lift itself higher into the air. ‘I’m sure we’ll find something there…’ ‘Aw, pssh. We already have half the information.’ Lofty said. ‘The Godsmaid? That’s Zeta from when the big continent-moving explosion happened. The one who gives blessings if people managed to defeat her, yeah?’

That explained the contents of the whispers earlier… But the version said in Allegoria was different. The Kingmaker grinned and raised his stubbly hand to fake a whisper. ‘Alisandra doesn’t know that I knew that from the start, see. I didn’t say anything beforehand in case she ends up casting silence on me just to balance things out.’ Bracken frowned. ‘But she wants us to find what happened; I don’t think it’s enough to pass.’ Now that he was truly wracking his nerves, the words were floated out from the mess, although pieces here and there were still missing. But he should give it a try- there was no way he was going to stay being a liability.

‘I… I think I’ve heard about her in one of the stories told to children in Allegoria.’ Naverre began, and quite immediately, all eyes were on him. ‘For us, the Godsmaid was a wicked creature who sowed disasters and misery on the land, and also one of the reasons we shouldn’t venture below.’ It wasn’t much, was it, though…

‘So Zeta was a blessing giver who turned into a disaster maker later.’ Evan reiterated, giving Naverre a nod. ‘Which means all we need to do is to find out what happened in between that made her that way.’

It was progress, at the very least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, something about DLC! good grief
> 
> Thank you for reading chapter 5! It's a longer chapter since it's setting up a lot of stuff for later. As I said, I would be covering the two DLCs, although a lot of things have changed in the background. Please look forward to it!


End file.
